A mí me queda mejor
by hibroka
Summary: [KurokoKise] Semi!AU: Hasta que el tiempo pasa, las cosas que parecían buenas erosionan y Kise termina preguntándose si no fue él el que consumió muchos malteadas de vainilla contaminadas y se le está yendo el efecto, porque si descubre que Kuroko se robó su camiseta preferida el chico fantasma terminará siendo un espectro porque Kise va a matarlo.


**N/A**: ¡Heya!

Escribí todo esto de una pasada, así que es fluff incoherente y probablemente no tenga mucho sentido, pero no me pude resistir.

Disfruten, si pueden :)

**A mí me queda mejor.**

**[**KuroKise**]**

Al principio le pareció tierno, tanto así que la primera vez que lo vio su rostro mantuvo una sonrisa enternecedora por semanas. Con el paso del tiempo la imagen llenó ese pequeño espacio en su corazón que aún dudaba que estuvieran saliendo, que aún pensaba que Kuroko en realidad le estaba jugando una broma aunque el tipo no bromeaba, o que estaba fuera de sí mismo y cuando recuperara la razón lo abandonaría.

Aomine tendía a bromear diciendo que Tetsu había consumido grandes cantidades de malteadas de vainilla envenenadas y que el efecto secundario era una atracción fatal y sexual hacia el color amarillo, lo que explicaba este evento que era Kuroko y Kise como pareja. Pero que pronto se le pasaría, así que Kise debería disfrutar de lo que tenía ahora y cuando el tiempo llegara—que probablemente sería pronto—dejar vivir y morir y todo eso.

Pero el ver a Kuroko revisando el armario de Kise en busca de una camiseta que él pudiera usar, o robando camperas para usar en su universidad cuando tenía que salir en las congeladas mañanas de invierno y después verlo salir por la puerta con mangas cubriendo sus manos y la prenda llegando hasta debajo de sus caderas, y después verlo en calzoncillos y con una de sus camisetas por su apartamento en el verano; bueno, eso hacía de Kise una persona muy feliz.

Aomine empezó a bromear que Kuroko solo lo quería porque así no tenía que gastar su módico sueldo en ropa, pero eso no viene al caso.

La cuestión es que Kuroko luce muy bien en las ropas de Kise, y eso hace del rubio una persona muy radiante.

Hasta que el tiempo pasa, las cosas que parecían buenas erosionan y Kise termina preguntándose si no fue él el que consumió muchos malteadas de vainilla y se le está yendo el efecto porque si descubre que Kuroko se robó su camiseta preferida el chico fantasma terminará siendo un espectro porque Kise _va a matarlo_.

* * *

Kise no es superficial en sí. Claro, le gusta lucir bien y que las personas a su alrededor también luzcan bien, pero si él le pusiera toda la atención al detalle y a la belleza como corresponde, él se hubiera fijado en Akashi antes de haberse fijado en Kuroko.

No que Kuroko no fuera lindo, porque claro que lo era, si Kise tiene algo es un buen ojo para las cosas bellas; pero cuando el rubio lo conoció en Teikou el tipo no era solo invisible y de poca presencia si no que también era... simple.

No tenía la mínima idea de lo que era estilo, siempre andaba con camisetas a rayas y jeans que no eran nada especiales. Aún cuando tuvo esa cita con Momoi estaba con su predilecta elección de ropa considerando que era, bueno, una cita.

Murasakibara tenía más sentido de la moda que Kuroko, lo que es decir algo.

Si el rubio no hubiese estado tan enamorado de él como lo estaba, probablemente lo hubiese descartado de inmediato cuando apareció en lo que sería su oficial primera cita con—vaya sorpresa—una camiseta a rayas y jeans.

Así que Kise empezó a considerar no solo enternecedor el hecho de que Kuroko empezara a usar su ropa, sino que también un avance grande en lo que respecta al personaje de Kuroko no-me-importa-si-siempre-uso-la-misma-ropa-si-total-nadie-me-ve Tetsuya.

* * *

El rubio, como buen novio que era, quería comprarle ropa a Kuroko que actualmente le quedara, pero el de cabellos celestes siempre ponía resistencia.

"Kise-kun no debería gastar su dinero en cosas innecesarias," solía decir.

"Eso quiere decir '¿he usado tu ropa todo un año y recién ahora se te ocurre comprarme ropa?' seguiré usando la tuya así que no seas idiota. Idiota" traducía Kagami.

Lo que llevaba a que Kuroko le diera un codazo en las costillas mientras agregaba que el segundo idiota en esa traducción estaba de más.

* * *

Después de un año de relación romántica, Kise había aprendido una o dos cosas de su ex-compañero de equipo ahora-compañero de apartamento.

Primer cosa que aprendió es que Kuroko tendrá siempre el cabello para cualquier lado ni bien se levante aunque no se haya movido un centímetro en toda la noche. Esto sorprendía y aterraba un poco al rubio.

La segunda cosa es que el ex jugador de Seirin tenía una foto de Kise en su billetera. Cosa que había hecho al rubio derramar unas lágrimas al verla por primera vez—seguía siendo un poco inseguro de su relación aún después de un año, pero quién puede culparlo con una pareja tan seria y apática como la que tenía.

Y la última que de a poco, muy de a poco empezaba a irritar a Kise es que siempre, siempre que él en verdad verdad quiera usar una prenda, estará sucia porque Kuroko la usó el día anterior o Kuroko la estaría usando y se negaría a devolvérsela.

Kise tenía muchísima ropa siendo modelo y todo eso, pero como toda persona, tenía unas cuantas camisetas que le encantaban más que las demás, una que era extremadamente cómoda dado todo el uso que le había dado en los años, otra que usaba en las entrevistas ya que hacía resaltar sus ojos, otra que era su camiseta de la suerte, otra que Kagami le había regalado para su cumpleaños que había sido traída de los Estados Unidos…

No importaba cuál quisiera usar, si no la encontraba en su armario de seguro la encontraría en el cuerpo de Kuroko como si el otro fuera un maniquí de su propia línea de ropa.

Aunque si Kise en verdad tuviera una línea de ropa, tendría que conseguir un maniquí más alto.

Kuroko lo mataría si Kise dijera eso en voz alta, así que no lo hace.

Bueno, la última cosa que Kise aprendió no es que Kuroko tiene un complejo con la altura, porque eso todos lo saben. Lo que Kise sí aprendió es que Kuroko no necesita ser más alto que Kise para hacer, eh… cosas.

Cosas que hicieron que Aomine se riera mucho de Kise cuando el rubio hizo enojar a Kuroko y el de cabellos celestes reveló cuales eran las verdaderas posiciones de ambos en lo que a vida sexual se refiere.

Y por último, Kuroko es un pequeño bastardo con cara de ángel que vuelve a Kise loco en más formas de la que probablemente sea recomendable.

* * *

Kise a veces se pregunta el por qué.

Tiende a no hacerlo muy seguido, el buscar el significado de las cosas, porque él tiende a dejar que las cosas fluyan y es la clase de persona que cree que lo que tiene que pasar pasará.

Pero debe haber alguna clase de respuesta psicológica que explique el por qué Kuroko tiene una obsesión con su ropa.

Hasta ha tenido miedo de que lo que Aomine dice sea cierto y el de cabellos celestes solo lo está utilizando por su impecable sentido de la moda.

Una vez lo consultó con una amiga mientras estaban siendo preparados para una sesión de fotos, ella sonrió y le contestó que lo más probable fuera que le gustaba tener un recordatorio de que Kise estaba con él a lo largo del día, o que probablemente lo extrañaba y más cuando el rubio estaba ausente la mayor parte del día por asuntos laborales.

Kise tachó la idea mentalmente porque Kurokocchi no era la clase de personas que fuera dependiente de alguien, basketball aparte, claro.

Y aún en el basketball Kuroko no era dependiente de Kise, lo que en sí demostraba un punto.

Es más, el rubio era el que tendía a ser el que le mandaba mensajes, el que lo llamaba constantemente, el que necesitaba muestras de afecto constante para sentir que estaba siendo correspondido en sus sentimientos a pesar de todo este tiempo.

Un día habló con Kagami de este tema, a lo que el pelirrojo lo miró extrañado y le contestó que si Kuroko no quisiera estar con Kise, definitivamente no estaría con Kise. Lo dijo con un tono tan definitivo que el rubio no tuvo ninguna duda, aunque él ya sabía que la cosa era sí: Kuroko no era de los que tienen la paciencia suficiente para fingir llevarse bien con alguien.

"Y en cuanto a lo de la ropa," continuó el pelirrojo mientras comía su tercera hamburguesa, "no veo cuál es el problema. Es decir, ¿no te gusta que el tipo ande por las calles con algo que es claramente tuyo? Pensé que sería una de las cosas que harían que tu corazón hiciera _doki doki _y todo eso."

Claro que a Kise le gustaba. Las primeras semanas fueron maravillosas. Los primeros meses el rubio se regodeó en el hecho de que Kuroko estaba usando algo por su pura voluntad que exclamaba en letras muy grandes PROPIEDAD DE KISE RYOUTA.

Pero después de un tiempo hay algo que a Kise le gustaría más aún:

Poder ponerse _él_ _su propia ropa_.

* * *

"Kise-kun, entrégamela."

"No, Kurokocchi, esto se tiene que acabar. Ya es tiempo de que te compres tu propia ropa."

"Kise-kun"

"Porque al final creo que solo me quieres porque visto muy bien y además toda mi ropa te queda grande, ¿cómo lo soportas?"

"Soporto a Kise-kun, a Aomine-kun y a Kagami-kun a diario. Esto no es nada que no pueda soportar."

"¿Lo ves? ¿Lo ves?"

"Kise-kun, dame esa camiseta. Se me hace tarde y la quiero."

"No, la estoy usando yo. Hace meses que no la uso. Es mi camiseta favorita y no voy a permitir que me la quites no hay nada que puedas hacer para quitarme esta camiseta—"

"_Ryouta_-kun."

Un minuto de silencio en donde Kise se mantuvo mirando a Kuroko con los ojos muy muy abiertos y una expresión atónita en su rostro.

"Entrégame esa camiseta."

Bien cabe decir que Kuroko se fue a sus clases con dicha prenda mientras Kise quedó semidesnudo y muy sorprendido.

* * *

Al final, Kise se resignó con el tema de su vestuario. Él era modelo, podría conseguir todas las prendas de vestir que quisiera.

Además, a Kuroko le quedan mejor.


End file.
